Soap
by Untainted-Angel
Summary: It's been raining non-stop for two weeks, and Bakura and Marik have been cooped up inside. When a break in the rain comes, no one is safe from the pranks they thought up. SetoXJoey, slight YYXY LEMON One-shot Enjoy !


**Angel: 'Ello~!**

**Yukane: Hi.**

**Angel: Oh, you're no fun. Anyways, this story was just for fun. I was trying out a new writing style, and I thought the plot was funny.**

**Yukane: Yes, a bit rushed at the end though.**

**Angel: What can I do, I'm busy!**

**Yukane: Oh really?**

**Angel: Yes, really. Now, on to the story!**

**Yukane: Untainted-Angel does not own Yugioh.**

**Begin Soap**

Bakura and Marik were bored. For the past two weeks, it had been raining non-stop. That meant no fires, no destruction, and no pranks. They had, of course, thought of pranking their hikaris, but with the threat of no sex looming over their heads like the dark thunderclouds outside, they behaved. But now, two weeks later, the two yamis were like bombs, ready to explode with the tiniest of nudges. So it came as a blessing to them when the clouds finally parted enough to allow streams of bright, warm sunlight to touch the soaked Earth below.

Two weeks of confinement and forced good behavior had left the two evil yamis plenty of time to plan. One plan in particular, they felt, would make their lovers happy. So, when the brief lull in the rain came, Bakura and Marik decided to put it into motion. And they knew exactly who - and where- their targets were.

* * *

The ground was still soaked, and probably would be for some time. The play sets were still dripping, as were the trees surrounding the park. But that didn't stop a certain blond and his two look-alike friends. After all, they were simply taking a walk to enjoy the sunlight. Or rather, Yugi and Yami were walking, while Joey raced ahead like the puppy he had been nicknamed. The three of them had been enjoying each other's company at the game shop, a mere three minute walk from the park, when the rain had stopped. They had immediately taken the chance to be outside before the rain began again. So far, they were the only ones to be seen outside.

"Man, this is great!" Joey cried, standing with his arms spread at his sides and his face upturned to the sun. Although it was a bit chilly outside, he wore a short-sleeved shirt. His slightly tanned skin seemed to glow in the sparse light. "You don't know how much I've missed the sun."

"Actually, Joey-" Yugi started.

"-you've talked about it non-stop." Yami finished. The couple glanced at each other and grinned. Both wore identical outfits - black pants and dark blue jackets, though Yami wore his coat as if it were a cape, revealing a black tank top. Joey made a face at them and took a deep breath, enjoying the after-the-rain smell.

"I'm surprised no one else is outside right now." Yami commented, glancing around the park. They had stopped a few feet from the large slide, which still had water dripping down it, to land in the large puddle at the end. "I thought for sure Bakura and Marik would be out."

Joey and Yugi shuddered. There was sure to be mass destruction when those two got out. They just hoped it wasn't anywhere near _them_.

"Those two have been cooped up for too long…" Joey said worriedly, looking around him suspiciously as he stepped closer to his friends. They wouldn't attack a large group, right? Right?!

"I doubt we're in any danger, Joey." Yami said this calmly, but his crimson eyes darted everywhere. Yugi shuddered again and stepped closer to his lover. The ancient spirit wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer. Joey, momentarily forgetting their possible danger, watched them with his head tilted slightly and a small smile on his lips.

"Guys!!" All three jumped at the sudden call, half expecting one of the evil yamis to pop out of a nearby bush. But instead, they saw Malik and Ryou running towards them, splashing through large, easily avoidable puddles in their haste. Even as they sighed in relief, Joey couldn't help but feel worried.

"Hey Ryou, Malik. What's up?" Yugi chirped happily from his yami's protective arms. The two teens stopped in front of them, panting.

"You guys haven't seen our yamis, have you?" Malik panted, looking very concerned.

"No…" They all shared a look of dread. Ryou groaned, his shoulders drooping.

"Marik and I had gone over to Ryou's earlier when it was still raining. They…they were just sitting in front of a window, scowling." Marik explained, running a hand through his platinum blond hair.

"They always did that, so we left them there." Ryou continued, a hint of panic in his voice. "Next thing we knew, the rain had stopped and they were gone!"

"I thought you had a leash on them!" Joey moaned.

"Speaking of leashes, I was under the impression that mutts weren't allowed to walk around without one." A new voice said from behind the group. Joey scowled as he turned to face the blue-eyed brunette.

"Kaiba." The blond growled. Seto smirked in response.

-----Seto's POV (First Person)-----

Another boring day at the office. Everyone was doing their jobs adequately, so there was no one to fire. What was the point of coming to work if there was no one to fire?

I stared at the large, neat piles of paperwork sitting before me on my desk. And yes, I spent the last three hours organizing the work and making it look nice and neat. If I started the work now, I'd have it done in an hour, so what's the point? Beyond frustrated, I contacted my secretary.

"Yes, sir?"

"Julie, do I have _any_ meetings planned for today?" Yes, I was that desperate.

There was a sigh on the other line. "You asked me that an hour ago.

I scowled, glaring at the phone. "Is there anyone-"

"-to fire, sir?" Julie's voice sounded amused. Sometimes I think she knew me too well…

"I'll take that as a no."

"Perhaps you should take a break, Mr. Kaiba." There was a pause. "The rain has let up."

Another pause. I stayed silent, knowing she had something more to say.

"You might be able to see Mr. Whee-"

"Thank you, Julie, I think I'll do that." I quickly interrupted. She definitely knew me too well. I ignored the giggle that escaped the phone before I put it back on the receiver. As I stood and gathered my suit jacket, I thought of all the places I might run into Yugi and his group. After a moment, I settled on a location and stepped out of my office, giving my secretary a nod as I walked to the elevator. My other employees on that floor kept their eyes down, diligently doing their work. I pushed the button for the first floor, shifting my weight from foot to foot impatiently as the door closed. It felt like hours had passed before that annoying bell pinged, signaling that I had reached my floor. As I stepped out, I noticed one of my employees flirting with a receptionist, who was doing his best to ignore her. She had been doing this for the past month, going from guy to guy and obviously ignored my warnings. So, with great joy, I walked up to the flirt and tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned and gave an annoyed, "What?!"

I smirked in response as recognition bloomed on her make-up covered face. "You're fired."

And with that, I strode out of the building, satisfied. I paused for a moment to get my bearings before heading in the direction of a park I knew was near a certain runt's house.

As I walked along the empty streets, I noticed the clouds, which still loomed heavily over head. There was a slight rumble, a warning of more rain to come, but otherwise the streets were quiet. That is, until I neared the park.

There was a cackle of evil laughter, which sent a chill down my spine, though it didn't show. I glanced around and spotted two figures racing away, holding what looked like buckets and trowels. I stood still for a moment, watching them disappear into some bushes before shrugging slightly. They were running away, not towards me, so I dismissed them from my mind and continued into the park.

Soon enough, I spotted the very people I was looking for. The albino, the Egyptian, the runt, the runt's look-alike, and my favorite blond puppy. And what doth mine ears hear? The pup talking about a leash?

Mmm, leashes=bondage…Okay, bad thoughts! Why do they always come out when _he's_ around?!

"Speaking of leashes, I was under the impression that mutts weren't allowed to walk around without one." Ah, that got his attention. He really looks cute when he growls like that…

I have _got_ to stop doing that.

-----Normal POV-----

Seto stood smirking at the irritated blond for several long moments. Finally, Joey glared to the side and muttered, "I'm not a dog."

The others, so used to this argument, ignored it. Instead, Ryou dashed forward, stopping just in front of the icy CEO. It was obvious he was holding back from grabbing the brunette.

"Seto, have you seen Bakura? O-or Marik?"

Seto's expression froze as if he were remembering something. "I might have."

"Where?!" Everyone cried, startling the blue-eyed teen into stepping back.

"Back over there." Seto replied, gesturing to an area behind him. "But I'm not sure if it was them."

The implication of those words - that the 2 evil-deprived yamis were possibly lingering nearby - dawned on them all, even Seto. They gathered together, eyeing their surroundings warily.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light, almost immediately followed by a crash of thunder. Then, rain fell. It didn't start gradually, it fell in sheets, soaking them in an instant. The group of boys scattered, four going to the shelter offered by a nearby tree whose branches were wide enough to keep them relatively dry. The other two, Ryou and Malik, sheltered under the slide.

Seto scowled down at his expensive work suit, which was sopping wet. Joey, Yugi, and Yami were in no better condition. The blond muttered under his breath about the weather, shaking his head to get the water out of his golden locks.

"Mutt, my clothes don't need the extra water, thank you _very_ much."

"Oh, shove it, Kaiba."

"Guys, we're all wet. There's no need to start fighting." Yugi sighed, wrapping his arms around Yami to get warm. No sooner had those words left his lips, there came a chuckle from above. Joey felt a chill go down his spine and he glanced up. For a moment, he felt like Alice in Wonderland with not one but _two_ Cheshire cats grinning down at him. Then-

SPLAT!

The four teens taking shelter under the tree found themselves covered in mud, much to the amusement of the two evil yamis. Seto, calm being that he is, simply wiped the mud from his eyes and gave an icy glare upwards. Joey, whose face had been upturned at the time, spat out a mouthful of the wet earth. Yugi shivered miserably in Yami's arms. Neither made an attempt to remove the mud.

"Well," Joey sighed, spitting out more mud. "we found them."

"Hn." Seto grunted, attempting to remove the mud from his suit. He only succeeded in rubbing it in further.

"We should clean off." Yami commented.

"I think the game shop is the closest." Yugi replied.

"Then let's go." Joey said morosely, grabbing onto Seto's sleeve. "C'mon Moneybags."

The mud covered teens trudged away from the evil, cackling tree. Yugi turned to wave at Ryou and Malik, who had watched the whole scene with open mouthed surprise from their shelter. The rain had lessened from the sudden downpour, which didn't help their situation. They would have preferred the heavy rain.

They reached the game shop within five minutes. They took off their muddy shoes and walked into the shop, nearly giving Yugi's grandfather a heart attack.

"Yugi! Yami! What happened to you two?" Solomon cried.

"Bakura and Marik."

Those two names were the only explanation needed. He ushered them into the house connected to the shop. "Well, get inside! Is that Joey?"

"Yeah, and Kaiba." Joey replied.

"Mr. Kaiba? Well, into the house with you! Joey, you and Mr. Kaiba will have to use the guest bathroom." The old man ushered the two teens towards the bathroom as Yugi and Yami disappeared upstairs. Solomon practically pushed them into the bathroom. "Pass me your clothes and I'll get the clean. Mr. Kaiba, I'll drop your clothes off at a dry-cleaners."

"Hn."

"Whoa, wait!" Joey shoved his foot in the doorway as Solomon tried to close the door. "We have to share a shower?!"

"I'm sorry Joey, we only have two bathrooms." The old man replied.

"Pass these over." Joey suddenly found himself holding a pile of Seto's muddy clothes while the brunette turned on the shower, clad only in a pair of blue boxers. The blond scowled and passed the clothes over before stripping to his black boxers and handing his own clothes over. Once the door was closed, the teens stood in an awkward silence. Finally, to break the silence, Seto stepped away from the shower and gestured for the blond to proceed him.

"Just step under the water to rinse the worst off, then move so I can get in." The blue-eyed teen commanded, pulling his boxers down and off. Joey felt a blush burn on his face and turned away, stripping off his boxers. He quickly stepped into the shower, letting the warm water cascade over him, rinsing the worst of the grime from his skin and hair. He stood there for a couple of minutes, enjoying the warmth, before Seto cleared his throat.

"Oh, sorry." Joey grinned sheepishly and stepped out of the warm spray, making room for the CEO to step inside. The blond turned his back to the other teen and searched for the body soap. All he found was a bar of soap, which he grabbed with a resigned sigh.

Seto, standing under the shower head, watched as Joey began to scrub his skin with the soap. He smirked, then turned around before his hormones got the best of him, rubbing the mud from his hair. He silently cursed Bakura and Marik for putting him in this position.

"Damn it!" The brunette turned at the sudden exclamation and choked. The sight before him made the stoic CEO lose all hope of controlling his hormones. The blond was bent over, reaching for the slippery bar of soap, drops of water traveling down his tan back to drop from his shoulders. What caught - and held - Seto's eyes was the slightly spread cheeks of the teens ass and the enticing, rosy, _virgin_ pucker that winked in and out of sight as Joey moved. What made matters worse was that the soap kept sliding out of the teen's grasp, forcing him to move. Seto bit his lip, feeling his member rising. This was not a good time to get a hard on.

So, when a naughty little drop of water slid between the spread cheeks - his eyes following it's trail - Seto decided to turn back around and turned the knob on the shower to cold.

Joey shrieked like a girl when some of the cold spray hit him. He shot up, soap in hand, and turned to stare at the brunette, his heart beating rapidly.

"Kaiba, what the hell?!"

"Hn."

"Turn the temperature back, for fuck's sake!"

Seto smirked, feeling his problem recede. "Make me."

"Oh, _that's_ mature." Joey grumbled. He steeled him self against the onslaught of freezing water and reached around the naked CEO to turn the knob back. Seto's breath hitched as he felt a warm breath on the back of his neck, but was able to keep his hormones in check. After a few moments of silence, the brunette felt it safe to turn back around.

Joey was still grumbling about immature bastards as he resumed washing himself. He kept a firm grip on the bar of soap, not wanting to drop it again. Unfortunately, he gripped it too hard, and it slipped up and out of his hand as he went to apply it to his chest. The blond groaned, bending over to pick it up-

-and shot back up, shrieking at the sudden spray of ice cold water. Joey turned to glare at the other teen, expecting to see him smirking at him. Instead, he found Seto with his back turned towards him.

"Kaiba, I swear to god, turn the water back!"

"Hn."

"Oh, don't start that again!" Joey growled, crossing his arms over his bare chest. "You turn that water back now or I'll drag your naked ass out and let your fangirls get some pictures of it! I'm sure the media would have a field day with that!"

"You'd be naked too, Mutt." Seto replied, his blue eyes fixed on the wall in front of him.

"I. Don't. Care!" The blond replied angrily. The other teen paused for a moment, then turned the knob back to warm. He wasn't about to risk his reputation on a threat that might not be a bluff.

"Now keep it there. Or else!" Joey commanded, giving the brunette a glare before grabbing the soap again.

Once the blond's back was turned again, Seto groaned silently, knowing he was screwed. If he turned the water to cold again, Joey would make good on his threat. But if he didn't, his hormones would go wild. Maybe he should get out? He ran a hand through his hair, feeling the grit that was still left. So he couldn't step out. What was he going to do?

Another angry curse from behind him answered that question. He turned around, his eyes meeting the delicious sight of Joey bent over, ass in the air. Seto let out a nearly inaudible sigh and let his hormones go. He stepped forward, his dick almost completely hard, and ghosted his hands down the blond's back. Joey shivered, turning to look over his shoulder.

"K-Kaiba…?"

"You won't let me change the temperature." Seto whispered, leaning forward slightly. His hands ghosted over the tan back again, before they landed firmly on the blond's cheeks. Joey's eyes widened, and he glanced down at the brunette's member, which was standing at attention.

"Y-you-"

Seto shushed him, spreading the cheeks to expose the teen's virgin entrance. Joey gulped and turned his head, blushing fiercely at the expression on the other's face. The brunette grinned and slid a finger down the crevice, to the twitching ring of muscles. The blond's breath hitched and suddenly the finger was inside him, wriggling around. Joey twitched forward, squeaking.

"Hey, give me some warning-Ack!" Joey twitched forward as another finger invaded his body. He winced, wondering why the hell he was letting the CEO do this to him. One glance downwards made him blink in surprise. He himself was getting hard, even with the burning pain of being stretched.

Seto, in another world entirely, moaned quietly and leaned forward completely to nibble on one of Joey's reddening ears. Joey squeaked again, his face completely red as he grew harder. A third finger invaded his body and almost immediately hit his prostrate, making him moan for the first time. He continued to moan as the fingers targeted that one spot, torturing him. Seto hummed in pleasure, his free hand reaching around to stroke Joey's erection. When the blond gasped and muttered a curse breathlessly, he slid his fingers out of the tight warmth they had been buried in. Still stroking the blond, Seto grabbed his own member, pumped it a few times, then lined it up the stretched ring of muscles.

Joey felt something blunt and large press against him and gasped. "W-wait, don't y-you think you're going t-to fast?"

Seto blinked, coming out of his trance for a moment. He reached over and turned the blond's head toward him, looking into his eyes. They were completely oblivious to the water pouring behind them. "Maybe I am." He admitted. "But you shouldn't have told me not to change the temperature."

Joey glared at him. "So this is punishment?"

The brunette laughed breathlessly. "Oh, no, this isn't punishment. This is for dropping the soap and teasing me."

The other teen's blush intensified, making the CEO chuckle again. Seto gave him a kiss, made awkward by their position, and slowly pressed into him. Joey cried out, breaking their kiss, and dropped his head. Seto continued to slide in, panting at the amazing heat and tightness that encased his throbbing member. Once to the hilt he paused, aware that his blond was in pain.

Joey slowly opened his eyes and spotted the bar of soap, laying innocently on the floor of the shower. He glared at it, blaming it for his pain. Then he sighed, realizing that the pain was already subsiding, and Seto was not moving. Belatedly, he noticed that the water was turning cold, but ignored it, opting instead to move his hips. The brunette took this as a go-ahead and slid out until only the head remained.

"Ready?" Seto asked, half moaning as he gripped the tan hips. He wanted to be back inside already. A snort was the only answer he received, so the blue-eyed teen slid back in, pulling back out almost immediately. He continued, starting out with slow thrusts until the other teen pushed his hips back impatiently. Seto chuckled, quickening his pace until he had Joey moaning, his back arching as he thrust backwards. He angled his thrusts, aiming for the teen's prostate. Once he found it, he continued to hit it, his thrusts becoming harder and faster. Joey's cries grew louder and the blond tried to muffle them, one hand covering his mouth while the other leaned against the wall. Seto thought about telling him not to muffle his sounds, but decided to save that for another time, when they weren't fucking in someone else's bathroom.

After a while, the brunette felt his climax coming and he knew Joey couldn't be far behind. So he thrust faster, losing his rhythm. He slid one hand around to grip the blond's dripping member, giving it a squeeze before beginning to pump it in time with his thrusts. A minute later, Joey came with a cry he wasn't able to muffle, his tight passage squeezing around Seto. The blue-eyed teen moaned and thrust a few more times before his climax hit him, hard. Exhausted, Joey leaned against the cold, damp wall, feeling the other teen's softening member slide out of him. Seto leaned against the blond for a moment to catch his breath, then pushed away from the wall. He gently pulled him towards him, smiling when the blond head flopped onto his shoulder.

The CEO stepped back into the water, Joey following. As the lukewarm water poured over them, Seto tilted the blond's head up and kissed him deeply. After a moments hesitation, the teen responded to the kiss, gaining the strength to stand without leaning on the other. They made out under the spray for a good five minutes, slipping their tongues into each other's mouth to do battle.

Seto stepped back for a moment to grab the shampoo, squeezing some into his hand to rub it into his blond's hair. Joey smiled tiredly, tilting his head back slightly. The brunette took advantage of the position to kiss and nibble on the exposed throat, all the while still rubbing the shampoo into the golden locks. Joey giggled, knowing that when they got out of the shower, his neck and shoulders were going to be covered in red marks.

Once Joey's hair was declared clean, they switched positions; Joey scrubbed Seto's hair and nibbled on his neck while the brunette leaned back and enjoyed it. They got out when the water became too cold and put on their boxers, the only piece of clothing they had. They made out again, Joey pressed against the door while Seto dominated their battle of tongues.

Finally, they left the bathroom, their hair wet but not dripping. They walked into the living room to find Yami and Yugi, also clad in nothing but boxers, sitting together on the couch. Seto smirked, seeing the marks on the two duelists' necks.

"You too?" Yugi asked, smiling as Yami pulled him into his lap. Joey blushed, scratching the side of his head. Seto sat down in an arm chair and pulled the blond down onto his lap. He and Yami shared a smirk.

Suddenly, the front door slammed open, and Ryou and Malik came in dragging their yamis. The two hikaris turned to the evil yamis, not looking at their friends.

"Apologize, you two!" Ryou commanded, glaring up at his look-alike.

"But Ryou-"

"No!"

"Ryou, look at them-" The albino continued to refuse to listen to them, demanding that the two evil-doers apologize to the four teens. Yami and Seto smirked, both leaning forward to nibble on the exposed skin of their lovers. Joey and Yugi blushed.

Malik, who had been watching his white-haired friend glare at the yamis, decided to see what was making the two look so…proud. He glanced behind him and blinked. Once. Twice.

"Uh, Ryou?"

"What?!" Ryou finally turned around. The first thing he saw was Yugi and Yami making out on the couch, which wasn't new. Then he saw Joey and Seto. Seto was busy marking the red-faced blond's neck as he slid a hand into his black boxers.

"Oh." Ryou's face turned red and he looked away. "We-we'll come back later."

**End Soap**

**Angel: So, like Yuki said, it's kinda rushed at the end. I wanted to get it uploaded before Valentine's Day.**

**Yukane: Well, it's okay. Not as good as FUCP.**

**Angel: That's what I thought...Oh well. Comments are much apprecitated!**

**Yukane: Yes, comment so she can get her next one-shot up before St. Patrick's Day!**

**Angel: Oh god, that's when my drive test is! I'll do my best to get the story uploaded.**

**Yukane: Didn't you start that last year? Around last St. Patrick's Day?**

**Angel: ....Shut up**


End file.
